


200th Follower Special

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written to celebrate me getting 200+ followers on tumblr! (My tumblr is solerisol, by the way uwu)</p><p>Eridan gets 200 followers, and Sollux is a dick, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200th Follower Special

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal headcanon that Eridan has a tumblr and he is a hipster blog.

Eridan refreshed the page, immediately looking at his follower count. It was stuck at 199, and he was anxious to see when his 200th friend would appear. He had been doing this for a few hours. Trolls had entered and left the computer room, soon leaving him alone with Sollux, busy coding away on his computer.  
Sollux looked over at Eridan, seeing him hunched over his computer. He frowned. What could the highblood possibly be obsessing so much over? Sollux decided to look. Unfortunately, one of the blogs Eridan was following had been posting porn that day. A fuckton of porn. Sollux couldn't contain himself from bursting with laughter. Eridan looked over his shoulder at the yellowblood, frowning.  
"Wwhat the fuck, Sol?"  
"You are NOT looking at porn, ED! Oh my fucking god! Wait till I tell KK about thith!"  
Eridan looked back at his computer screen, then slammed his head into the desk.  
"God fuckin dammit..."  
Eridan scrolled back to the top of the page, then refreshed it again. He gasped. Sollux stopped laughing.  
He reached 200 followers.  
Eridan jumped into the air with happiness.  
"HAHA, FUCK YOU, SOL! THERE ARE 200 PEOPLE OUT THERE WWHO LIKE ME!" He danced around for a bit, then Sollux put his hand on Eridan's shoulder.  
"ED, thomeone jutht unfollowed you."  
Eridan refreshed the page in horror. Sollux was right; someone had unfollowed him. He slumped over his desk in dismay.  
"Don't talk to me."  
Sollux, although it disgusted him, couldn't bear seeing Eridan so sad. He didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but he went back over to his computer and logged on to his old tumblr. He looked at his follower count. 12. Not surprising, he never updated. He put Eridan's blog title into the search bar and pressed enter, quickly followed his blog, and waited.  
Soon, a joy-filled squeal from across the room was heard.  
"Sol, someone followwed me!!!" Eridan exclaimed excitedly. Sollux turned around in his chair.  
"Who wath it, ED?"  
Eridan checked his list of followers. When he saw the url twinarmaggedeons, he smiled.  
"So you can be nice, Sol."  
Sollux walked over to Eridan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Only for you, ED. Only for you."


End file.
